


Reward

by jumpingtoytym



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Basically all of jump, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Semi-public?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingtoytym/pseuds/jumpingtoytym
Summary: Ryosuke’s little reward for his sweet boyfriend.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> More ytym smut for yutii's birthday and the start of their tour (｡>﹏<｡)

  
“mmmh… Yuti! There” Yamada Ryosuke, sitting in his boyfriends’ lap facing him, moans as he closes his eyes.

Nakajima Yuto, rubs his thumbs on his boyfriend’s hip bones in circular motion, while his long fingers are wrapped around the older’s hips to hold him in place.

  
“Get a room you two! We’re here to play, not watch you doing it, AGAIN!” Chinen Yuri glares at the couple -sitting on one of the chairs of the dining table far behind the living room area and Ryosuke has his T-shirt rolled up just to his bellybutton -Yuto wouldn’t let him roll it up further, it’s enough for him to deal with fans drooling over Ryosuke’s sexy body doesn’t want anyone seeing more than they had already- through one of the mirrors on either side of the TV, when he hears Ryosuke’s moan.

  
Yaotome Hikaru, Arioka Daiki, and Nakajima Raya, all nod without turning their heads, focusing on the game -or trying to, but Ryosuke’s moaning very much disturbed them-

  
Wondering what Chinen meant about watching them doing it again?

  
Well, it all goes back to the beginning of their relationship months ago.

-Flashback-

Yuto and Ryosuke finally confessed their love for each other, and just couldn’t keep their eyes, nor hands, to themselves.They couldn’t believe that they could finally hold, and embrace their long hidden love all they want, no restrictions, when they’re alone.

  
They didn’t know how the members would take their relationship, and so, they decided to keep it a secret. Until one day, after dance rehearsal was over, the instructor was giving them encouraging words, how far they’ve improved, bla bla… only if Yuto and Ryosuke weren’t in hurry to just get home to feel each other up and hold each other till morning.

  
So they sneaked out to find an unused room, and just did it without hesitation -yes they were that desperate to feel each other to not wait till they get home-.

They figured by the time they’re done and head back to their lockers everyone will be gone, so the locker room and shower room would be theirs to shower together. And they did find the locker and the shower room empty, so they took their time making out under the shower.

  
Just when their lips parted for air, from the corner of their eyes they caught something. They turned their heads and TADA! All of jump are standing at their stall, eyes almost coming out of its socket, mouth hanging open, they were too shocked to move, or make a sound even.

  
After going back to the lockers and telling jump that they’re not just fooling around, and that they do like each other -in their hearts both wanted to say that they love the other, but couldn’t because they didn’t want to scare the other-.

  
Chinen’s reaction was like ‘I knew it’ and ‘you two are so obvious’, but gave them his blessing. The rest of jump thought that they do look good together, and thinking back, they always felt the couples’ affection towards each other, was different from the rest. Sure, the group are close -that some said it was disgusting-, but Yuto and Ryosuke, there was always something different between them.

  
So that’s how they got jump’s blessings.

 

-End of flashback-

 

“Hey! We weren’t doing it (yet) that time, and we’re not now. My hips are killing me, and my sweet considering boyfriend here is massaging it for me, instead of having fun playing and leaving me out” Ryosuke retorts back, being a bit too sensitive, because one of his best friends hasn’t even asked him if he’s feeling okay.

  
Ryosuke invited the gamers in jump + Raya -he admits that he’s always adored Raya from the first time he met him, and he knew Yuto was visiting his parents before coming to him so he told him to bring him along- to play, but suddenly his hips started hurting him, so now he can’t play because he wouldn’t be able to focus, and losing was not an option, of course his sweet boyfriend didn’t have a heart to just leave him with the pain and watch everyone play without him, so he offered to give him a massage, plus he doesn’t want what happened during their dear tour to happen again. Ryosuke must relax before their next tour and rehearsals start, or even the next work he gets.

  
“don’t worry about them, I’ll get them snacks and drinks, dim the lights too, and they’ll forget we’re here” Yuto kisses the older’s both mochi cheeks that he loves to ease his sulking. “Maybe turn up the volume more so you could moan as you like, and I can enjoy it for myself” Yuto whispers the last sentence in his lover’s ear.

  
“Nii-chan, gross!” Raya scrunches his face in disgust at his older brother’s indecency, when he heard the last sentence. He does not need more images of his brother’s sex life with his boyfriend, it’s enough what he’s already seen.

  
Flashbacks comes to his mind of how he found out about them. They were doing it while he was in the room next to them, he went to the kitchen to drink water, and voila! Through an open door his older brother and his-supposed-to-be-friend/groupmate are naked in bed, Ryosuke giving his brother a lap dance, and his brother…

  
‘Stop it Raya! Focus on the game!’ Raya shakes the thought off.

  
Yuto laughs at his younger brother, and gently places his boyfriend on the chair, then heads to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks.

  
“what would I do without you” Ryosuke is back in his boyfriend’s lap, resting his head on the younger’s, while caressing his cheek. Yuto chuckles and resumes the massage.  
Ryosuke after 30 minutes is feeling content, safe, happy, loved, and a little bit aroused. His pain was gone like 15 to 20 minutes ago, but Yuto’s hands on him always feel good, so he kept quiet -except for his moaning here and there in Yuto’s ear that was mostly just to get the younger in the mood for the last 15 minutes-, also who wouldn’t want their boyfriends pampering them like that.

  
Seeing everyone is still very much into the game, forgot about the couple behind them, just like Yuto said, Ryosuke gets an idea -a naughty, devilish idea- for his boyfriend. Slowly, he slides his left hand that was caressing Yuto’s cheek down to his torso, roaming sensually, then to his abs, feeling his boyfriend breathing faster, Ryosuke knows his plan is working. Just when his hand almost reach to Yuto’s crotch he takes it back up to his torso, and hears Yuto’s strained groan.

  
“I know what you’re trying to do, but not now when you’re hurt and everyone is here” Yuto whispers in that husky, full of desire, sexy voice that always makes Ryosuke wet and weak in the knees.

  
“I’m just trying to please my sweet considerate boyfriend after his loving treatment” Ryosuke whispers softly in that, innocent, but sexy ‘I want you’ tone of his that he knows Yuto wouldn’t be able to refuse him after, all while one hand roaming the younger’s torso, and the other starts to lightly massaging his crotch over his sweatpants and boxers.

  
“Ryosu…!” just when Yuto wanted to get some sense into the older’s head, Ryosuke slips his hand into the younger’s sweatpants and lightly squeezes him.

  
“If we’re not loud they wouldn’t know. Besides , the lights are dim enough even if anyone turns or walks by they wouldn’t see” Ryosuke whispers just for his boyfriend to hear, while leaving wet kisses on Yuto’s neck, and his right hand in the younger’s sweatpants massaging him through his boxers.

  
Hearing no response from the younger, Ryosuke smirks knowing he won, he boldly slips his hand even under Yuto’s boxers and takes him in his hand caressing lightly, while Yuto throws his head back from the sudden contact, biting his lip hard to keep quiet.  
Ryosuke takes the chance to kiss Yuto’s Adams apples, while his hand stroking Yuto’s growing erection inside his sweatpants and boxers, it’s getting really tight and very hot and humid.

Ryosuke has to admit that he likes touching Yuto’s and feeling it growing hard, it gives him the satisfaction of knowing he could please his boyfriend this way and that his boyfriend is aroused by him, that he owns his pleasure.

  
Yuto always owns his pleasure, it’s always Yuto who drives him crazy in ecstasy in different ways, blowing him, eating him out, fingering him, having Yuto’s dick going in and out of him, or just having Yuto’s mouth and hands roaming his body, Yuto always owned his pleasure he doesn’t think anyone could pleasure him the way Yuto dose, or even get him turned on as much as Yuto. For God’s sake, one time Yuto made him cum just from having his nipples sucked on and teased, and it was more intense than when he used to masturbate.

  
He never even got to give Yuto a blow job, because he would be already breathless and his mind blank to even think before feeling the younger easing himself into his tight hole. So this is his chance to give his sweet boyfriend something.

  
When Ryosuke feels the younger’s pants are too tight for him to properly stroke Yuto’s hard dick, he pulls down the taller’s sweats and boxers, just enough to take out Yuto’s dick, resting them under his balls.

“Ryosuke!” Yuto hisses from the sudden cold air.

“They’re gonna see” he whispers.

  
“Relax, they’re into the game, wouldn’t care to take their eyes off the TV” with a smooch on his lips, Ryosuke resumes stroking his boyfriend.

  
“Ughh” Yuto moans louder than he’s supposed to, but thank god, the others are seriously noisy, the volume is also turned up, so they couldn’t have heard him.

  
Ryosuke picks up speed, adding some wrist action, twisting, and thumbing the head, all while watching his boyfriend’s expressions, feeling high from how hot and sexy his boyfriend is, sharp breaths every time he thumbs the head, hazy lusty eyes looking into his, face a little pink from arousal, low manly moans, but the feeling of having Yuto’s in his hand, very slick from percum, and knowing that it’s because of him that the younger is this hard, is what makes him high the most.  
Yuto can be such a dork, to the point that it gets embarrassing, but is definitely the hottest, most sexy human being.

  
When dancing to jump’s cool songs, or drumming, and especially in bed driving him to ecstasy -but that’s only for Ryosuke to see-, Ryosuke finds it hard to believe that he’s the same dork. But Ryosuke is thankful that only him can see this side of Yuto.

  
“Ryosuke, I.. ughh! I’m close!” Yuto moans in his ear. God! How much he loves this voice! So manly and hoarse, so different from his usual dorky mode voice.

  
“Yutii, stay here tonight” Ryosuke moves his hand faster, up and down, and reaches Yuto’s balls with the other.

  
“Yes!!” Yuto hisses as he comes in his boyfriend’s hand. After his intense orgasm, the taller rests his forehead on the shorter’s shoulder.

  
Fat, long, warm, and white strips, covers Ryosuke’s hand, a little got on his T-shirt, but he can’t find it in himself to care, all he wants to do is lick his hand clean, and drink his lover’s cum. And so he does.

  
Yuto lifts his head to see what his lover is doing when he heard a low sucking noise, close to his ear. God! He did not see it coming! The most erotic, sensual, and romantic? Scene is happening in front of his very eyes -technically on his lap-, Ryosuke is licking his cum off his hand and drinking it after, with that innocent look on his face, despite of what he’s doing, and just when Yuto thought it couldn’t get better or more erotic, his lover reaches to his dick to wipe clean what’s left of his cum with his forefinger, and brings it to his waiting lips, closing his eyes, as if savoring and enjoying the taste of him.

  
“mmmh~ you taste good” Ryosuke moans a little.

  
Yuto was just swept off his feet by his lover. He’s not even sure what got to him the most, his boyfriend drinking his cum for the first time, or that innocent look he had -and Yuto gotta admit that he has a thing for Ryosuke’s innocent cute look, big time! It could turn him on like nothing else could-, but even though he just came, he can feel his dick hardening again.

  
“You’re still hard. Good thing you’ll stay the night” Ryosuke giggles cutely, and for some reason, Yuto finds it really sexy, while tucking his lover into his pants, then reaches for a tissue to wipe what’s left on his T-shirt.

  
“Do you think I would let you sleep alone after what you’ve done!” Yuto whispers on Ryosuke’s lips.

“I don’t think I could ever leave, seeing how much sexier you are from what I thought, people could take advantage of you” they wrap their arms tightly around each other.

  
“GAME OVER!” The guy in the game announces the end of the game and the wining team, Chinen and Raya of course. You can’t lose with Chinen, duh!

  
Yuto and Ryosuke break apart when Daiki turns on the lights, and everyone stand up grumbling how hungry they are, turning towards the couple, to see if Ryosuke is cooking or they’re getting delivery.

Ryosuke is on his feet fixing his T-shirt, while Yuto is helping him -thank god Ryosuke fixed him before the others finished playing or they would get mad at the couple-.

  
After deciding what they’re having for dinner, everyone scrambles, either to the bathroom, or kitchen for drinks and water, or tidying up their mess.

  
“Stay the night, and I’ll show you how sexy I can be, only for you” Ryosuke whispers in his ear behind everyone, and goes busying himself with the others, leaving Yuto dumbfounded, with an extremely uncomfortable hard on.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Srsly these two are beyond shameless (~_~;)  
> Being caught doing it by jump and raya and not to mention that they didn't close the door before starting knowing raya was in the next room!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
